


Catch a wave and take in the sweetness - A Widofjord collection

by seasaltpepper



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Caleb, Drabble, Knotting, M/M, Top Fjord, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltpepper/pseuds/seasaltpepper
Summary: A widofjord drabble collection





	Catch a wave and take in the sweetness - A Widofjord collection

**Author's Note:**

> Knotting fic. pwp. No end or beginning they get straight to doing the do.

## Pulsate

\-------

And when Caleb is fully seated on Fjord, the beginnings of Fjord's knot pressing inside of him, Caleb shivers like the collapsing rhythm of tides and waves. The intensity of Fjord’s girth, with its gushing ridges pulsing against him like a heartbeat, and rushing current drowning out the sounds of his own gasps, loud and sobbing, has his back arched and hands reaching blindly for purchase.

Fjord rumbles and groans beneath him, decibels dropping lower than a purr, fondness and indulgence vibrating out of him. He looks up at Caleb with lidded eyes, pupils blown and unfocused, knowing his knot won't fully form just yet, but the anticipation a rush of desire and want that has him tumbling into the endless pit of hunger within. Tongue darting out to wet and chew on his lip at the tight hold of Caleb's rim gripping him, clenching and gasping like he's milking his cock for more. The need to knot surges, ridges pulsing and undulating in response, a basal desire to claim and make him _mine, mine, mine-_

He slides his hand over Caleb's thigh, kneading along the way, palms circling him by the waist to lift him. Inch by torturous inch Caleb is lifted, the bulge of his knot popping out of Caleb elicits a crying shout, and the slow reveal of green and purple flesh gleaming wet a mesmerizing sight. The way he stretches Caleb wide and obscene, cock pulling out ridge by ridge - it's throbbing now, and he can feel more than see it writhe and pulse inside of him. Caleb sobs in loud gasps; the way Fjord slowly pulls out of him torturous and raw against his nerves. His moans are hiccupping and wet, hands gripping Fjord tight enough to leaves marks.

And even with anticipation, Caleb is still caught off guard by the onslaught of sensation and pressure when Fjord thrusts back in. One long and seemingly endless thrust that presses and slides into him. Igniting and grinding along every sensitive cell inside of him. He cries out, neck and shoulder rolling in and forward when Fjord bottoms out again, this time his knot slides in easier, Fjord's cock dripping and sliding wet from his leaking ridges to ease the way. 

He’s gasping and sobbing at the onslaught of sensation; the fullness overwhelming him and his nerves pulsates raw with the hammering beat of Fjord's cock. Every throb sending a ricochet of pleasure through him that he can't contain. The hitches in his moan pouring out of him as Fjord rolls his hip against Caleb.

"Ready for one more, darling?" Fjord's voice is rough and raw, the anticipation of his knot building a sweet and addictive buzz in the base of his skull. His hands come up to cradle Caleb when he collapses against him. Sobbing and writhing against the onslaught of his ridges against his prostate, now pulsating violently in preparation for his knot. Caleb keens and presses himself into Fjord at a particular well aimed pulse, fingers spasm and gripping tight. Cock red and leaking, smearing a sticky mess against their stomachs, breath coming in hitched and fast. He looks an absolute mess, with tears in his eyes and face a ruddy red that travels down his chest, mouth agape and lax - a desperate and eager mess for Fjord. And so breathtaking Fjord wants to breath in every inch of him, wants to be buried inside Caleb's warmth forever. He nuzzles fondly into Caleb's neck, kisses at his pulse, nibbling gently on the muscles there, pressing his teeth into him.

"Fjord, _Ich brauche es-_ " Caleb's begging comes in a cascade of mumbled incoherence. " _bitte-_ " He's trying to lift himself now, cock gleaming painfully red and bobbing hard with the movement. Fjord's knot pops out with a loud sobbing gasp from Caleb, he pauses to shiver violently against Fjord, hips and thigh trembling to hold himself. His name tangled into Caleb's moan like a fervent prayer Fjord, Fjord, _Fjord-, Ich brauche dich-_

And this time Fjord lifts Caleb without preamble, hip already thrusting up before he's pressing him back down. He slams back into Caleb hard and unforgiving, eyes never leaving Caleb even as it threatens to close. The sugary sweet pressure to knot crawls and radiates through him, clawing at all of his basest nerve endings, entangled with the well of fondness gushing out of him, and he needs to, he wants to-

With a dirty grind, and gripping Caleb's hips into him, his knot expands in pulsating waves. Each round of throbbing from his ridges in juxtaposition with the rhythmic growing of his knot. He twitches within the constraints of Caleb's soft inner walls, painting him wet with the sheer amount of natural lubricant he’s producing. And Caleb's gasps of surprise at the first pulse crescendos with the building of his knot, eyes wide and unseeing, hands scrambling to hold on tight, arching deeper and higher into every gasping moan as one crashes into the next. Until he's wailing tight and pitched, cock a twitching jerking mess, orgasm wringing him relentlessly.

And the crawling saccharine pleasure races through Fjord's veins, bleeds through his nervous system like a bloom. Pleasure rings through every cell of him and he has to bow his head forward into Caleb's sternum, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. The tight pressure around his knot the gripping center of his pleasure, ridges still pulsating and Fjord's gasping in time with each pulse, the rhythm of his groan in tandem with the last of Caleb's hitching whines. "Caleb, I'm going to-"

And he's coming, saturated senses tipping over and spilling. That buzzing vibration now zips through him, crawls and ignites every pleasure into a bursting bloom. It punches a loud moan out of him, choking between a gasp and a moan, and he feels his own ridges pulsate and throb to milk itself into ejaculation. His seed spilling into Caleb, filling him up. Caleb's gasps a backdrop to the fuzz that's descends over his consciousness, he's breathing hard into Caleb's chest, hips still grinding slow and pivoting small circles into the tight connection between them. The sensation of Caleb running his fingers through his hair a pleasant backdrop to the blanketing satisfaction and warm buzz that cocoons him. Each reflexive clench from Caleb drags unbearable pleasure through Fjord and he whines, arms encircling Caleb tight. He's still hard, and he wants to be knotted to Caleb forever, filling him up with his seed tight and swelling, and he _wants-_

\-------


End file.
